Le nudisme, la gazette et Blaise
by phenixnoir
Summary: Quand la jalousie vous prend aux trippes et qu'elle ne vous lâches plus. Mais on est jamais aussi seul que l'on le croit...


**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ne m'appartiendront jamais sauf si je gagne au loto ou que je suis la future reine d'angletterre ( ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver) alors il n'y a juste que la fic qui est à moi ( c'est gratuit, ca.)

**Rating: **M

**Couple: **Je ne fais rien d'autre que du Draco/Harry. ( en tout cas en couple principal)

**Auteur:** Moi ( phenixnoir)

**Résumé: **Quand la jalousie vous prend aux trippes et qu'elle ne vous lâche plus. Mais est on seul à l'appercevoir? HpDm.**  
**

**  
Le nudisme, la gazette et Blaise...  
**

Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans qu'ils étaient mariés et Harry avait depuis ce jour prit l'habitude de se promener nu dans la maison. Draco souffla en voyant Harry se pencher pour attraper la brique de lait. Quel diable il faisait. Il se souvenait du début de leur relation, quand Harry avait honte de lui montrer son corps. Draco avait du lui répéter qu'il était magnifique des dizaines de fois. Aujourd'hui, sa gêne était complètement partie. Enfin, devant son mari mais pas devant les autres, merlin lui a au moins accordé cela. Lorsque Harry repassa devant lui, il n'y tiens plus et l'attrapa par la taille pour le mettre sur ses genoux. Dans cette position, la tête de Draco arrivait à l'épaule d'Harry.

« Alors bébé, on se promène nu devant son mari sans penser aux conséquences. »

Harry frissonna lorsque Draco embrassa la naissance du cou, pour ensuite aspirer doucement.

« Mais peut être qu'on contraire j'ai pensé aux conséquences et que je les attends avec impatience. »

Il ponctua ses paroles par un long baiser. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, Draco ne contrôlait jamais sa possessivité ni son désir. Quand il voulait Harry, il l'avait et le plus tôt possible. RIEN, et je dis bien RIEN , ne pouvait empêcher Draco de posséder Harry comme il le faisait. Bien sûr, toujours avec l'accord de Harry. Draco souleva Harry par les hanches et le posa sur la table. Ayant abandonné depuis un moment les lèvres de son aimé, il s'afférait à lui apposer le plus de marque possible sur le cou et les épaules, endroits trés sensibles chez son " bébé". Le désir prenant facilement possesion de son corps, lorsqu'il arrive aux tétons roses. Il les lécha, les mordilla et repassait sa langue dessus, pour se faire pardonner pour le mauvais traitement qu'ils avaient subis. Il se releva et regarda son Harry se tordre de plaisir, sous ses touchés et il gémit pitoyablement quand sa main atteignit son sexe, depuis bien longtemps érigé. Draco qui n'en pouvait plus, devant le spéctacle de débauche que représentait son mari, baissa son pantalon.Bientôt aidé par Harry qui avait, semblait il, atteint le même degrés de désir et de frustration ,au vue du frissonnement de ses mains. Quand son pantalon et son boxer fut à la hauteur de ses genoux, Draco entra deux doigts dans l'anus d'Harry, qui gémissait pour plus. Draco retourna Harry d'un mouvement, surélévant ses fesses rebondies vers son sexe pour qu'il puisse le pénétrer plus facilement. Il positionna son sexe devant l'entrée de son mari qui imprimait un mouvement vers le bas pour accélerer la pénétration. Il introduisit son sexe à l'intérieur d'Harry qui cria de plaisir et débuta les mouvements de va et viens, que Draco rendit brutaux. La table sur laquelle Harry était à moitié avachit remuait dangereusement sous les coups de butoir de Draco. Ce dernier attrapa le croupe d'Harry et s'éjecta plus profondément en Harry.

Harry se cambra violement en criant:

"Draco, encore, ...encore...DRACO...vas-y ... plus fort...plus fort...oui, oui...OUI."

Draco encouragé par ses cris, accélérait les va et viens et s'enfoncait toujours plus profondément dans l'anus d'Harry. Alors que Draco allait atteindre le septième ciel et qu'Harry se faisait plus bruyant que jamais et que lui s'empêchait de hurler, il entendit de forts coups à la porte. Loin de se démonter Draco continua, jusqu'à ce que frappé par l'orgasme, il cria un "Harry" en enjaculant. Il regarda Harry , tremblant sur la table, essayé de reprendre son souffle.Il enfila rapidement son boxer et son pantalon, avant de se diriger vers la porte prêt à tuer la personne qui l'empêchait de savourer correctement les caresses de son mari. Il ouvrit violement la porte et se retrouva devant son meilleur ami.

"Blaise, quelle heureuse surprise." dit il ironique

"Oh, mais j'ai entendu ca. Où est ton mari?" le ton candide fit plisser des yeux Draco."Oh, qu'est ce que tu fais?" demanda t'il à un Blaise sans gêne qui inspecté son salon et se dirigeait maintenant vers la cuisine. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le repoussa en arrière.Mort de rire, Blaise se releva et entra dans la cuisine où il vit Draco de dos avec une touffe brune au niveau de l'épaule.

"Voyons Draco, je ne vais pas te le voler. Et puis, les normes de politesse m'oblige à dire bonjour convenablement à mon hôte."

"Ton hôte te dit de dégager."

"Charmant, Dray, charmant. Comment vas tu Potter?"

"Bien, et toi Zabini? Une nouvelle conquête?." La réponse était étouffé à cause de la chemise de Draco qui le colait à son corps.

"Ah oui, l'homme de ma vie est déja pris par mon meilleur ami, alors je me console comme je peux." Harry rigola contre le torse de son mari, pendant que Draco insultait copieusement son meilleur ami.

"C'est bientôt fini, toutes ces conneries. Blaise va au salon, moi j'accompagne MON MARI à NOTRE CHAMBRE où l'on fait CHAQUE JOUR l'amour comme des bêtes." C'était au tour de Blaise de mourir de rire et Harry mortifié et rouge de honte, fut porté vers sa chambre à coucher par son cher et tendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry revenait dans le salon avec Draco derrière lui, qui posait à interval régulier des baisers dans ses cheveux.

"Sinon, Blaise. Que nous vaut cette visite."

"Simple visite de courtoisie."

"Je n'y crois pas."Il regarda son mari qui affichait un sourire goguenard."D'ailleurs, même Harry ,n'y croit pas. C'est bien."

"Tu ne me félicite pas? Pour avoir acquis un esprit aussi méfiant et tordu que toi."

"Toujours." Il embrassa profondément Harry qui gémit en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son mari.

"Hum, Hum. Je suis encore là, moi."

"Malheureusement pour moi."

"Voyons Draco, ne dis pas ca. Je suis venue justement pour te montrer des choses interressantes."

Le sourcil de Draco se leva d'interêt face à cette réponse.

"Ah, et quelles choses interressantes."

"Des choses qui concernent ton mari." Draco se retourna, surpris vers son mari qui semblait aussi interressé qui lui.

"Vas y, dit nous Blaise."

Blaise sortit un magazine de sa poche. Il le déplia pour faire ressortir la couverture de la première page. On put y appercevoir un petit brun, moulait dans un pantalon de cuir qui lui arrivait à la limite des fesses accompagné d'une chemise blanche, qui lui collait au torse à cause de la sueur qui le recouvrait, qui se déhanchait sensuellement, en regardant un endroit précis d'un air lubrique. Le titre en rouge sautait aux yeux et Draco et Harry pouvaient y lire: HARRY POTTER, LE MEILLEUR PARTI GAY.

Draco débuta l'article sous les rougissements d'Harry et les éclats de rire de Blaise:

"_Harry Potter a été élu le parti gay le plus prisé d'Angleterre, bien que ce dernier soit marié à Draco Malfoy, le célèbre espion de l'ordre du Phénix. Cette union, malgré le fait qu'elle dure déja deux ans, reste un sujet de toutes les conversations. Un sondage a donc été éfféctué par le chicaneur et on a pu remarquer que les sorciers gays attendaient avec impatience leur séparation, nommant Harry Potter , comme le plus spécimen sorcier anglais. Certains ont donc été interviewé et tous éspère trouver, un jour, un mari à la hauteur de notre sauveur. Harry Potter, a effectivement vu de nombreuses fois dans des soirées où il apparraissait vêtu de manière particulièrement alléchante, d'aprés les interrogés( voir la photo ci jointe)..."_

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de lire la suite de l'article. Il allait leur montrer à tous ces tarés qu'Harry Potter n'était pas libre et ne le serait plus jamais ,d'ailleurs. Voyant le rouge commenca à affluer sur les joues de Draco, Harry préféra intervenir:

" Ils racontent vraiment n'importe quoi. C'est vraiment qu'un ramassi de conneries. Je suis sur qu'en fait , il n'y a même pas eu de sondage. Vraiment, qui s'interresserait à ce genre de chose??"

"Euh, en fait ...J'ai participé à l'élaboration de l'article." Le regard de fureur que lui lanca Draco lui fit ajouter " mais, un peu. Parce que l'on m'a supplié, jamais je ne publierais de photos du mari de mon meilleur ami à moitié nu..."Il ouvrit les yeux sa bétise et se dépêcha de prendre la poudre d'escampette alors que Draco tournait furieusement les pages du magazine où il voyait son mari dans différentes postures. Il arriva devant une photo où Harry avait une serviette autour de la taille, qui commencait lentement à descendre. Mais heureusement pour Draco et Harry, que l'image s'arrêtait avant que la serviette ne découvre une quelquonque partit supplémentaire du corps du brun. A côté de l'article on pouvait voir " fournit par Blaise Zabini, célibataire et bisexuel.Proche d'Harry Potter."

"Merlin, Harry dis moi que c'est une blague! Une trés mauvaise blague." N'obtenant aucune réponse, le doute s'empara de lui."Harry..."

"Enfin, voyons Draco. Ce n'est qu'un article. Il n'y a pas de mal.Mais je me demande où ils ont pu trouve le reste de photos."

"Pas grave, PAS GRAVE. MON MEC SE RETROUVE EN PREMIERE PAGE DE CE TORCHON, PRESQUE NU ET C'EST PAS GRAVE. Mais moi, je vais le Buter. TOUS. Et Blaise en premier. Il ne sera pas dit, que moi, Draco Malfoy, laisse tous les sorciers te mater nu. CES ENFOIRES, JE VAIS LES TUER."

** Alors voilà, une nouvelle fic qui va comporter que 2 ou 3 chapitres, je pense. En plus , faut que je me mette en route pour mes autres fics. Que de boulot... Enfin, ca va vous faire patienter. J'espère que le début vous plaît, déja.  
**


End file.
